


Eclipse de Luna

by Ritchy_RedSpider



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen Live, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Cutting Crew song, Denial of Feelings, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, F/M, House Targaryen, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Not Beta Read, Robb is a Good Cousin, Sibling Incest, Targaryen Incest
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritchy_RedSpider/pseuds/Ritchy_RedSpider
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un día la Luna se enamorará de una noche del Sol?Cuando despertó en los pechos de su hermana, Jon no quería saber ni deseaba descubrir que había sucedido.Algo cambió en Rhaenys, y Jon no estaba seguro de si era algo bueno o malo. Luego de aquella noche de fiesta, Jon no era capaz de recordar nada. Pero lo que Jon si sabía perfectamente era que su padre, Rhaegar Targaryen no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. ¿Qué hemos hecho?

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está basada en la canción de "I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight" de la banda Cutting Crew. 
> 
> Probablemente vuelva a subir un capítulo dentro de muy poco.

RHAENYS TARGARYEN

JON NIEVE / JAEHAERYS TARGARYEN

* * *

Ahí estaba sentado, la espalda desnuda contra la fría pared de su habitación. En el aire danzaba el aroma a perfume de vainilla, alcohol, cigarrillos, y sexo. Una mezcla aromática que sólo añadía más peso a la enorme culpa que se asentaba en su corazón, en su consciencia y en su alma. Un recordatorio del error que había cometido.

Jon abrió los ojos ante la botella de cerveza que sostenía. Con una mano se jalaba ligeramente los rizos negros de sus cabellos. Intentando no recordar. No quería saber más de lo que su vil memoria traía. Era algo que jamás debió suceder, pero que ocurrió, y ni él ni ella hicieron algo para detenerlo.

Aún podía escucharlos, claros como el agua, aquellos gemidos de placer y lujuria que se escapaban de aquellos labios rojos e hinchados. Seguía oyendo cómo ella suspiraba su nombre, _«Jon»_. Todavía sentía aquellos ardientes, devastadores y húmedos besos en su piel, en su cuello y en sus labios. Se sentía tan mal; pero tan bien a la vez. Vaya locura la de él. Y qué tan retorcida era su mente criminal como para recordar la calidez del momento, cuando ambos se volvieron uno y se desparraman en la pasión prohibida en una noche de verano. Y cómo era de cruel su deseo de lujuria para haber tomado entre sus brazos la desnudez de su hermana.

―Jon… ―escuchó su dulce y tentadora voz, lejos, somnolienta y enredada entre las sábanas de la cama.

Él negó con la cabeza. Él tenía miedo. El cigarrillo en su boca se apagó con el tiempo, y la cerveza se calentó. Pero su culpa jamás se marchó.

―¿Qué he hecho?

_«Te has cogido a tu hermana, bastardo.»_

―No fue mi intención ―le respondió a la voz de la consciencia.

Era evidente el pecado que cometió. No podía borrar de su cabeza aquella imagen, aquel momento en que ella se entregó a él por completo, borracha en la lujuria y el alcohol. Era incapaz de hacerlo. Se grabó la memoria con fuego y sangre en su alma para siempre.

_«Padre os colgará por esto. Has deshonrado a su preciada hija.»_

―Es un hecho del que estamos de acuerdo.

―¿Qué…? ―Un quejido le siguió―. ¿Qué diantres ha pasado?

Por primera vez, Jon alzó la mirada para ver la tentadora figura de su hermana levantándose. Se cubría el cuerpo con la sábana, como si el acto de la noche nunca hubiese ocurrido y su inocencia siguiera intacta; pero Jon sabía mejor en ese momento, que nada volvería a ser como antes. El cabello castaño enmarañado con destellos plateados brillaba ante la dorada luz de sol. La intoxicante piel tostada de ella – le hacía imaginar a Jon un chocolate prohibido. Y entonces, aquellos cautivantes ojos violeta se posaron sobre el mismo hombre que se lamentaba en la tímida desnudez de la pena.

―Jon… ―ella suspiró, sorprendida. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par; y la mueca se le deformó en miedo―. Jon… hermano… ¿qué sucedió? ―ella preguntó, temiendo lo peor. Ella apretaba con fuerza la sábana blanca a su pecho.

Jon miró al techo, al abanico que giraba lentamente con un sostén rosado y negro colgando. Respiró hondo y giró la cabeza a la ventana, buscando el confort de la vista hacia al mar. Y, sin mirar a aquella extraña que reemplazó a su hermana, agachando ante la pena y apretándose la cabeza con una mano, respondió:

―Rhaenys… ¿qué hemos hecho?


	2. Jon I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de una noche de fiesta, alcohol, drogas y sexo, Jon despertó con quien menos creía. Él despertó junto a su hermana mayor Rhaenys.
> 
> Luego de huir de su habitación, del horror, Jon trata de recobrar lo que sucedió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es una pinche novela alv.

Jon tomó la botella de cerveza y respiró hondo, con la yema de los dedos jugó con el sudor frío de la botella. Realmente no tenía apetito de nada, pero una cerveza era lo único que tenía en su estómago por el momento, y otra no haría más daño del que ya había. Sus ojos, una extraña mezcla entre el gris Valyrio de los Stark y el vibrante violenta de los Targaryen, se enfocaban en la etiqueta de la cerveza sin ningún interés real por la misma.

—¿Va a querer algo aparte de la cerveza? —escuchó Jon a alguien hablar. Él titubeó un momento y miró a su costado, donde la muchacha estaba de pie esperando con una pequeña libreta en su mano—. ¿Entonces?

—Ah... ah... sí, claro —Jon dijo.

—¿Qué se te apetece?

—No tengo idea —respondió con una sonrisa, rascándose la nuca en un tic nervioso—, ¿qué hay?

—¿Te apetece un emparedado?

Jon se perdió un momento entre sus pensamientos. Cuando había mirado a la televisión y vio la noticia que corría, las palabras "fiesta" y "Targaryen", en su mente le invadieron los recuerdos de la mañana en la habitación de su hermana. El sonido de sus gemidos en sincronía con el movimiento de sus actos, el agridulce sabor de su piel morena en sus labios. Un recuerdo fantasma efímero que le causó más asco del que ya sentía en ese momento.

—Si. Sí, claro.

—¿Estás seguro? —plasmó y cálida mano en la frente de Jon—. ¿Estás bien? —retiró la mano—. Te ves pálido.

—Sí, sólo una pequeña resaca. —asintió.

—Vale —ella miró hacia la televisión, y después a Jon—, vuelvo enseguida.

Su mente estaba destrozada entre lo que había sucedido con Rhaenys y lo que sentía él en su interior.

Jon sabía perfectamente quién era él.

Él era Jaehaerys Targaryen, comunmente conocido como Jon por sus amigos y seres más cercanos, uno de los tres príncipes del rey Rhaegar Targaryen. Él era un vástago más de una de las familias más importantes del continente de Poniente. Y a diferencia de sus hermanos, Rhaenys y Aegon, Jon pasó la mayor parte de su vida bajo la tutela de su tío materno, el gobernador de la provincia del Norte, Eddard Stark. Allá, Jon convivió con sus primos y su familia aprendiendo a vivir con el esfuerzo propio y desarrollando un sentido de honor y justicia inquebrantable como el de su tío Ned.

Pero todos esos años parecían esfumarse desde aquella noche; cada vez se reconocía menos.

—Así que, aquí es dónde te estás escondiendo.

—¿Robb? —alzó la mirada hacia su primo, quien tomó asiento delante de él y tenía esa caracteristica sonrisa—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que habías partido a Invernalia con mi tío.

—Hable con mi padre —dijo, agarrando la cerveza de Jon y pegandole un trago—. ¡Ah! No es tan buena como la cerveza norteña, pero satisface aún así.

—¿Qué te dijo mi tío?

—Nada —suspiró—. Al principio se molestó, pero cuando mencioné que tenías un problema no se quejó más. Es por eso que estoy aquí, por ti.

—¿Qué sabes? —agachó la mirada.

—Vamos, Jon. Puedes contarme todo —dijo con una sonrisa—. Confesale tus pecados al Gran Septón Robb, que yo os concederé el perdón de los Siete.

Jon soltó una pequeña risa.

—En parte es tu culpa, Robb.

—¿Mía? —se apuntó—. ¿Qué hiciste, Jon?

—Rhaenys... eso pasó.


End file.
